MiniStories
by Saso-Saku-4ever
Summary: Just A Bunch Of Pairings, really short from many different animes. Suckie description, look inside! rated M for, you never know!
1. Contents

**MINISTORIES! **

This is where my wifey (Brittany) and I type out short stories about who ever.

Like….

Tokyo Mew Mew,

Bleach,

Naruto Shippuden,

Death Note,

Fooly Cooly (Furi Curi or FLCL what ever you want to call it!),

And

Chobits.

**If you look over in the chapters, there are stories titled by the pairings. Review and We'll LOVE YOU FOREVER!! First Tokyo Mew Mew. **


	2. KissXIchi

**This Is about Tokyo Mew Mew…..SO READ!!**

**And give us reviews….OR WE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND BEAT YOU!!! At least until you review.**

Kisshu heard a sobbing girl while jumping through the trees at the park. He stopped to see who it was. Kisshu saw the love of his life on the ground sobbing. He walked up to Ichigo and placed his hand on her. Ichigo pulled him in to a tight hug. Grasping his back tighter and pulling him closer.

"Ichi-chan what is wrong?"

"I knew it was wrong, my love for you, so I went with Ayoma-kun…"

Kisshu looked down at his red headed beauty curled up in a ball right by his chest. "And that made you cry?" Ichigo could barely talk in between cries.

"NO, that's not it….I knew we were meant to be went I saw Ayoma cheating on me. I thought I could forgive him b-but I just couldn't, so I left him."

"That bastard" Kisshu said under his breath.

"Kisshu you know how you were always asking me to come to your planet?"

Kisshu eyes lit up "YEAH, because I always loved you!"

Ichigo sat up and wiped her tears away, "Well take me now! I'm begging you!" He could see the will in her eyes even through the darkness.

"Well if is what you really want to….I'll do ANYTHING for my love!" And he meant it.

"Really!?" Ichigo got up and pulled Kisshu in to for a passionate kiss. The only time they ever kissed before it felt forced but now when their lips touched he felt sparks fly and his love for Ichigo grew.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Ichigo had most her stuff from her house. Scenes from last night replayed in her head.She questioned her self, Is this what she really wanted?

She sat on the park bench and waited for Kisshu. As time Passed she questioned her self more and more.

"Do I Really Love Him?"

"Well I hope so!" Said a voice behind her. Ichigo jumped off of the bench and smiled sweetly at Kisshu.

"I am sorry did I scare you?' Kisshu asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Of course not! Are you ready?"

"YEAH! I have been waiting for this day for years now! I have been ready!"

"OK, lets go!" Kisshu picked up Ichigo and transported to his home planet.

When they arrived every thing was so different from her home. Most things looked like steel laboratories. Covered in chrome and aliens walked by to stop and look at Ichigo.

With Kisshu still holding her they walked up to one of the biggest buildings on the planet and Kisshu scanned his hand on a touch pad. The glass doors slid open and they walked in.

Ichigo gawked at every thing. Kisshu walked in to a room and put Ichigo on the bed.

"Ill be right back"

'Were you going?'

"to get you some clothes of course, put the ones you have now in that basket."

"o.k." Ichigo blushed When Kisshu left the room

Ichigo started undressing. One she was almost all nude she wrapped her self in the blanket on the bed.

Kisshu walked back in to the room. He just stopped and starred at Ichigo.

"Do you have the clothes because I don't think I will walk around here half naked?"

"I would rather enjoy that, but here are your and get them."

Ichigo pushed the covers off of her and stood up. Kisshu gawked at the goddess before him. She looked as though she had no flaw.

"WOW"

"Do you like what you see?"

She seductively walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him close so their lips could almost touch. "Because you know you want this."

Kisshu picked up Ichigo and threw her on the bed. He leaped on top of Ichigo. "Oh "

Ichigo's ears popped out of her head. She started purring at this sight of Kisshu exploring her body.

" Are you sure you want this?"

" Please Kisshu…. I need you to want me." Kisshu Took off his clothes. He pulled down Ichigo's panties and threw on the ground with the pile of their clothes.

Kisshu smiled deviously and placed himself by her entrance. He entered Ichigo.

Moans escaped Ichigo. With every move Kisshu made she felt pleasure serge through her body. Her nails clawed on to Kisshu's arm begging for more.

**Well that is it hoped you liked it…I did this one mostly by myself (Brittany) Kylee is playing guitar hero…..This is my first mini story and sorry it is Soooo mini!**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!!!!**


	3. SasoXSaku

heyy P thanks for reading the other chapters! Here is another one about sasosaku!!

Same as last time LEAVE A REVIEW!!! _Enjoy!_

"Sakura I have to do this, I don't want you to get hurt"

"Please, Naruto, Don't go!! I don't think I can go on with you not here!"

"SAKURA" Naruto screamed. "If the Akatsuki track me down and come here…..I don't know what I would do!"

After that Sakura watched Naruto walk out the door. Tears come to Sakura's eyes, welling up. She felt like she was about to burst.

"NARUTO" she screamed at the top of her lungs, but she didn't hear footsteps coming through the door or Naruto's kiddish laughter. All she heard was the echoing of she words bouncing back to her.

* * *

1 month later

* * *

Sakura could still remember the day Naruto walked out on her. She still wished that she would see Naruto come through the door and hold her tightly and say….I Love You I never want to leave you again. 

That woul- A noise cut her of in mid thought.

"Who is there….Is that you…Naruto?"

"So you do know the 9 tail." That is all she heard and then her mind went blank.

Sakura Awoke in a cellar with different clothes on. Her hands and feet were tied to the chair she was sitting in. Where the hell am I she thought to herself.

"So you have awakened pink haired beauty."

" Who Are you!!"

" The Puppet Master"

"Who?"

"Sasori-the puppet master!"

"What do you want?" Sakura yelled. Sasori walked up to Sakura and gently touched her cheek.

"No need to be hasty, we need you to find the 9 tail, umm what do you call him…"

"I will never say anything to you about Naru-…"

Before Sakura could finish her sentence Sasori pulled her in for a kiss. He pulled away from his kiss and looked at Sakura, A grin spread across his face. Her eyes were still shut and she was in to the moment.

Sakura soon realized what she was doing, but she couldn't help but wanting more. Sasori was basically a god (well looks wise). He was so very attractive, very strong, looks like he could led things, and now a good kisser.

"did you like that, cheery blossom?" Sasori untied Sakura and pulled her to her feet.Sakura felt like punching him in the gut but she stopped and said, "don't ever try to shut me up again"

"well some one has an attitude problem, I should fix that."

"and how would you do that?"

Sasori pulled Sakura close. She had the urge to jump on Sasori right there but resisted.

"Sakura-Chan you are so pretty" Sakura gave in to her desires. She jumped on Sasori and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Now why could't we do this earlier?" sakura giggled and kissed Sasori. His tongue started to explore her mouth and hers back. She could't shake the fact that someone was watching them though. She pushed her thoughts beside and pulled off Sasori's robe. Sakura started to rub his body up then down. Sasori loved this. He picked up Sakura and placed her on the desk he was on. He stripped her of most of her clothes.

Sakura's body is gorgeous,thought Sasori. Sakura smiled at the sight of Sasori eying her body. Sasori was kissing her along her collarbone. She let out a moan each time she felt his lips touch her bare skin. He enjoyed the sounds she gave. He gave her neck one last kiss, sucking it hard and breaking the vain underneath.Sasori heard foot steps coming down the hall in shock,He quickly got off of Sakura, But still wanting more. Sakura looked at him confused.

"Whats wrong?" Exclaimed Sakura eying him suspiciously.

"Some one Is coming, It sound like two pairs off footsteps!" Sakura jumped off the desk and on to the floor. She garbbed Sasori arm and pulled him close. He tried to risist her but hen knew he couldn't. Their lips meet and Sakura wrapped her arms around his shouders. Just then some one opened the door, It was Pein.

"We found the 9-tail" He through a tied up man on the floor. Sakura looked down at the body by her feet trying to get bis feet. Her eyes widened. The tied up man looked at Sakura with eyes full of sorrow.

Sakura dropped to her knees "Oh No,Im sorry, Naruto"

* * *

**mehh...hope you liked it and sorry i left off like that!! XP i think the next chapter might be mint and zakuro. But kylee might want to write on soo who knows! please reviewwww!!!!!**


	4. How To Drive Deidara Mad

**Just something small and pointless. **

How to Drive Deidara Mad

1. Ask him which restroom he uses  
2. Steal all his hair ties and replace them with a frilly pink ribbon.  
3. Tell everyone he gave Tobi roses, red roses  
4. Chop his bangs off  
5. Braid his ponytail  
6. Then chop it off  
7. Call him Deidei-chan  
8. Show him his chibi pictures  
9. Make a better sculpture than him and rub it in his face  
10. Replace his clay with play dough  
11. Call him a girly man or a manly girl  
12. Start saying yo at the end of your sentences  
13. When he is sleeping, dress up as Sasori's ghost and haunt him  
14. Tell him the National Institute of Art was going to give him a reward, only that at the last minute they decided Sasori deserved it more  
15. Ask him if he wears eyeliner  
16. Give him a prank call from Itachi and tease him about his art  
17. Put pink dye in his shampoo  
18. Read fan girl made lemon stories about him and Tobi to him  
19. Make him dress in Ino's clothes  
20. Ask him why he paints his nails black  
21. Ask him if he's emo  
22. Ask him if he likes Sasori  
23. Ask him if he likes Tobi  
24. Ask him if he feels like a pedophile with Tobi and Sasori  
25. Ask him if he likes ( random Naruto character), until he blows you up  
26. Then ask him where babies come from  
27. Ask him if his hands do naughtythings  
28. Give this list to Tobi  
29. Tell him to follow it and be a good boy  
30. Watch Deidara turn into a mental breakdown

* * *

**How'd ya like it? Gay hu? It's not really a story, but...I needed something new to do to pass the time. I don't mean to upset anybody, i love deidara and i myself think it's enough to get a chuckle out of. meh wif-eh wrote this but we share mini stories it is on my to!**


End file.
